


Día 24: Algún día encontraré otro mundo

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Día 24: Algún día encontraré otro mundo

El mundo ha cambiado tras la pérdida de uno de sus mejores vengadores: Iroman. Los héroes actuales no tienen la misma fuerza de enfrentarse sin miedo a sus enemigos, bueno Tony Stark tuvo sus momentos de miedos pero eso no lo detuvo.

Al contrario, sabía que sus miedos lo iban ayudar a conseguir un objetivo no egoísta. Su miedo a trajo la paz nuevamente.

Para un nuevo futuro para su hija.

La paz ha estado a salvo, los villanos no son temibles como Thanos o Dormammu son controlables.

Pero el universo es enorme.

Ni la Capitana Marvel ha logrado explorarlo de todo.

Yo que he visto millones de futuros alternos, universos en diferentes tiempos. He notado que una nube oscura está cubriendo la galaxia. Un ser plateado lo está guiando a diferentes planetas que absorbe como el sol al agua.

He decidido que por el bien de la humanidad, por el futuro de tu hija.

Encontrarte.

Pero en los mundos a los que voy, estás muerto o no eres el indicado. En algunos eres un villano, en otros no tienes poderes ni valor heroico.

Así que algún día encontraré otro mundo que tenga tu clon exacto.

Tal vez, uno donde él haya perdido a su familia para recuperarla.

Yo, Doctor Strange, lo haré.

Te traeré a la vida nuevamente.

Te traeré a nuestras vidas.

Porque el mundo te necesita, más que nunca.


End file.
